Twilight Illusion
by TwilightLink-Midna
Summary: A unkown force took control of the Twilight Realm. Darkness rise again and Hyrule is threatened to be destoyed again.
1. Prologue

Twilight Illusion

By: Jonathan

Aka: TwilightLink-Midna

Prologue

As a Hyrulian Solider ran through the woods, a shadowy creature followed him. It was one of the shadow beings. As they ran through the forest, a portal opened.

"I have enough exercise. Speak human. Or you shall be punished even worse." Said the shadow creature that chases him through the forest.

"I will never tell you about Zelda's plan. The Princess needs this book." Said the Solider. A book slips out of his hand, and fall onto the forest floor.

"There it is. Give it to me or die!" said the shadow being. Then the portal in the sky drop three more shadow creatures onto the ground.

"Eh. What took you so long? I was chasing this soldier through the forest all night." Said the shadow creature.

"We were helping the Queen. Now… Who is your little friend here?" Said the leader of the three shadow beings. He looked at the soldier and then at the book.

"Well then give us the book, or we will make you." Said one of the shadow beings. Then he lunges forward and grabs the soldier by the neck.

The soldier let out gasps of air. Then he struggle with the shadow being. But he will not give up. He vowed to serve Princess Zelda till the end.

"Well then it's your choice. Let us take the book, or die." Said the leader. He walked to the book and then looked at his victim.

"I…. will…… let… you have the book." Said the soldier weakly. He can barely let out the words and then inside him, he knew he let the Princess down.

"Good. We will take the book. Kill him, he is no use to us anymore." Said the leader coldly, and he bend down to take the book. Once it was in his hands, he walked under the portal and disappears.

Then at once the shadow being grip the soldier's neck more tightly and the squeeze harder. The soldier's neck let out a crack, and the body went limp. The shadow being let go of the body and let it fall to the ground….

Meanwhile, the village called Ordon was nestled away in a safe area of the forest. In the village name a boy named Link. Link awoke with a start. He didn't know what the dream was about.

"What was that all about." Said Link, as he climbed out of bed and drink from his bottle. He was covered in sweat, and his clothes were stuck to his skin.

Then the door of his house opened and a young boy walked in. The boy was only a four feet tall and was blond.

"Hello Colin. What brings you out at this hour of the night?" said Link. He looked at the small child and then at himself.

"Well a soldier's body is found in the forest and I think you should know." Said Colin.

"What! I better go." Said Link and he run out the door….


	2. Twili Invasion

Twilight Illusion

Chapter One: Twili Invasion

By: TwilightLink-Midna

Link ran through the forest as fast as he can, breathing the cold morning air. When he finally saw a crowd he stopped and walked closer. The crowd seems worried and scared at the same time. All of them are murmuring and looking at something on the ground.

"Excuse me, but what's going on." Link said. He walked closer and then manages to squeeze himself between the people of the crowd.

"Ah Link. This is a tragedy. A soldier was killed. He was supposed to deliver information to Princess Zelda." Said a man from the crowd. It was Mayor Bo. Mayor Bo was a big muscular man that has a daughter name llia.

"Really, who did this?" Link said. Then he looked at the body of a man. He notices that there was something odd in the sky.

"Link, come with me. I want to speak with you." Mayor Bo said. He looked at where Link was staring. Then he walked away.

Link ran after Mayor Bo. He was still looking at the scene in his head. As he walks through the forest, everything was silent. Before he knows it, he was in Ordon Village. He walked pass the shop, waterwheel and finally Mayor Bo's house. They walked in and sit down.

"Link, do you know why I asked you to come." Mayor Bo said sternly. He poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the table.

"No, I don't know Mayor Bo." Link said as he followed Mayor Bo's movements. He sipped some tea and look at the paintings on the wall.

"Well, I need you to talk to you because, I want you to tell that her information is gone and an enemy waits." Said Mayor Bo. He drinks some more tea and then looked at Link.

"You want me to tell her? No, no, no. I can't do it." Link said. Link spilled his tea when he heard this. Link look down at the stain, and put the empty cup down.

"You have to Link. Remember what you did before? Are you a hero or not! Hyrule needs you. And you're refusing to help?" Mayor Bo said with disbelief. He slams his cup on the table.

"Well I don't want to be a Hero anymore. Sure I remember what I did, but that is many months ago." Link said. He looked at Mayor Bo and hope he will give up.

"WHAT! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET HYRULE BE DESTOYED!" Mayor Bo shouted. His shout was so loud the room shook.

"Well I guess so. But I think someone else shall go." Link said weakly. He was thinking about what Mayor Bo said.

"Fine, I will ask my daughter to go. Don't worry she will be protected." Mayor Bo said calmly. Then a triumphant look appeared on his face.

Link become worried all of a sudden. He doesn't want llia to get hurt. She is his best friend, maybe more then a friend.

"So what do you say? You go, or llia go?" Mayor Bo said. He looked like he won the argument.

"Fine I will go. But can you prepare Epona for me?" Link said. Link looked defeated and tired.

"Of course we will prepare Epona for you. Now prepare yourself cause you leaving today at sunset." Mayor Bo said. He stood up and walked out of the house.

Link cursed and follows Mayor Bo out of the house. He saw llia washing his horse as he return home.

"Good luck on your journey. Take care if yourself and Epona!" llia said as he pass. He smiled and walked home……

Later that day everyone gather around Link and Epona. Link is wearing his Hero's Clothes again, and took his sword and shield with him. He looked at the old map he had since months ago. He looked around and looked at the people of Ordon saying good bye and good luck.

"Hope you come back soon. We miss you. Good Luck Link. Come back safe." Colin said.

"Yes good luck. Now we will meet again soon. Well then good bye and have a safe trip!" Mayor Bo said.

"Thank you and now I will be leaving. Good bye. Yah" Link said and Epona and her rider disappear into the forest……

For the next few days Link travel through Hyrule. His map helped him and he has not seen anything dangerous. Link finally made it to Lanuryu Province on his third night. The Castle loom in the background as Link set up camp. He crawls into his tent and fall asleep. The next day Link ate his cold lamb meat and set off for Hyrule Castle again. When Link was a few hours away from Hyrule Castle, he looked at Castle Town in disbelief. All the houses were locked. The stalls were deserted and no one is one the street.

"What happened here?" Link said as he looked at the deserted streets. He made his way to Town Square and saw what's left off the gate. The gate was smashed down and splinters and bricks lay everywhere. Hyrule Castle was taken over. He got off Epona slowly and surveys the area.

"What the… It can't be?" Link said as he saw bodies of soldiers laying everywhere in the courtyard. He avoids stepping into the puddles of blood and looking at signs of war. Then he saw a portal looming over the sky. As he walked close to it, he was surrounded by a barrier that prevents him from escaping. Link took out his trusty Ordon Sword and prepare for battle.

"Let's do this" Link said as seven shadow beings fall from the sky. They all look at him.

"Finally a meal" One of them said. Then all of them walked closer to Link.

"Let's eat him." Another on said.

"I am not going to let you eat me" Link said.

"We will see about that. Your Princess is already our Queen's prisoner. You might get lucky and join her." Another one said.

Link now know that Hyrule Castle is overthrown and Zelda is taken prisoner by Twilight. Link attack by stabbing the first one through the chest. It howled in pain and land on the ground. The second and third one try to attack but Link does the Jump Strike and kill the two shadow beings. The fourth one grabs Link and was about to break his neck, when Link suddenly stab him through the chest. It dropped Link and fall on the ground dead.

"Very impressive. Now you shall die!" said the fifth shadow being. Link performs a jump attack and split the sixth one in half. As blood stain his shirt and his sword, he was ready for the spin attack. When the last two close up, Link spin himself and slice the two shadow beings in half.

"Huh? What! Ahhhhhh!" Link shouted and was pulled into the portal when the shadow beings were defeated. The suction is like a vacuum cleaner and Link was sucked in.

He was going to the twilight realm

To Be Continued

Enjoy!


End file.
